


Fatal Attraction

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, ambiguous time periods, relationship is open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have a brief discussion of love after a case borne of a convoluted love triangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> A show called “Fatal Attraction” is on and the opening sequence featured a pattern similar to the wallpaper in 221B Baker, so naturally I had to write something inspired by it.

   Another case had been closed and Sherlock’s curiosity was sated. It was an obvious satisfaction that smeared over his skinny face. It was an expression that was easily confused for smugness. John had learned the difference between the two expressions ages ago but others were still trying to keep up with Sherlock’s greater eccentricities.

   ‘Do you ever find it odd that love can be prove to be so toxic? That something romanticised to be beautiful can prove to be so fatal?’ Sherlock asked.

   He was referencing their case. John was becoming fond of calling it the “Case of Magnetic Attraction” due to the iron filings found in the stomach of one victim, a Magnolia Jones, and the magnet found in stomach of the other victim, Kim Liu who was her lesbian lover. Their deaths were the epitomised peak of a convoluted love triangle. The best friend, Michelle Kieran, was murderer, not the bitter and homophobic colleague of Liu, Liam Smith. The best friend killed her friends to protect them from the colleague. The magnets and iron filings were red herrings which were to frame the colleague as he often played with the electromagnets stockpiled in the university in which he and Liu worked.

   Kieran’s drive to protect her friends and their love had compelled her to kill them so they could be together forever in the realm beyond the grave. She thought it would be a mercy kill as she feared that if Smith killed them, he would put them through agony first. She had tried to give them a peaceful death but had given them a fate worse than either of them could imagine.

   ‘Not particularly.’ John replied.

   Sherlock quirked his eyebrows in befuddlement; an action that seemed devoid of normal, human emotion. John however saw it as an action that said “explain”. ‘What a peculiar thing to say.’ John’s observation was further confirmed by Sherlock’s flat statement.

   John sighed and was overwhelmed by brutal honesty. He met Sherlock’s eyes. ‘Well, I can empathised. I have killed to protect you and I would do it again. Easy decision to make really. Especially if you love them.’


End file.
